leonardos_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Yogi! (film series)
Yo Yogi! is a series of live action spinoff television films produced through Disney Channel, loosely based on Hanna-Barbera's animated series Yo Yogi!. The series currently comprises three films: Yo Yogi! The Movie: Grow Up,Yogi Bear! (2001), Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Christmas (2002), and Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Summer (2004). The three films take place in a separate universe from the animated series. The Film Series Serves As A Disney Channel Original Movie. The Three Films Are Directed By William Hanna & Joseph Barbera (1st Film) Stephen Sommers (2nd Film) And Robert Zemeckis (3rd Film) The Three Television Films Stars Leonardo DiCaprio, John Ritter, Grey DeLisle, Josh Server Films Yo Yogi! The Movie: Grow Up, Yogi Bear! (2001) First airing: July 14, 2001 Grow Up, Yogi Bear! '' follows 23-year-old Yogi Bear (Leonardo DiCaprio) who is trying to prevent himself from growing up in order to keep his friends Boo-Boo Bear Huckleberry Hound And Snagglepuss from disappearing from his life. His resolve is tested when Cindy Bear (Grey DeLisle) returns to town as a beautiful, grown-up woman, as falling in love would be seen as a sign of adulthood and would cause him to lose his friends. Meanwhile, Officer Smith (Josh Server) has teamed up with Ding-A-Ling Wolf in an attempt to capture Yogi's friends and use them for their own selfish lifes. Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Christmas (2002) ''First airing: November 15, 2002 '' ''Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Christmas ''picks up where the first movie left off and follows Yogi And Cindy who now travel around the world giving dreams. They are unaware that doing this has placed them at dreams with Santa Claus (Tom Hanks) as this is interfering with Christmas and putting the holiday at risk of cancellation. Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Summer (2004) ''First airing: August 7, 2004 Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Summer has Yogi working at Jellystone Mall while Cindy helps out at the Helping Creatures Jellystone Research Center. When Cindy is called away to Hawaii to help save a rare sea creature, Yogi discovers that she has accidentally left her supplies behind and must find a way to give it back to her. before it's too late. Filming Yo Yogi The Movie: Grow Up, Yogi Bear! Was Principal Photography Begin On September 12th 2000 In New York City And Chicago And Finished On December 20th 2000 In Los Angeles Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Christmas Was Principal Photography Begin On November 16th 2001 In Chicago And Finished On January 4th 2002 In Los Angeles And New York City Yo Yogi! The Movie: A Yogi Bear Summer Was Principal Photography Begin On June 1st 2003 In Oahuo Hawaii And Finished On August 20th 2003 In New York City And Los Angeles Production Companies Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Cartoon Network Studios Brookwell McNamara Entertainment Disney Channel Originals Distributed By Walt Disney Home EntertainmentCategory:Yo Yogi! Category:List Of Disney Channel Original films Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Films Based On Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Category:TV Films Based On Hanna-Barbera Cartoons